I swear
by Morgane-Ravenclaw
Summary: À trois ans, Tony Stark avait fait une promesse à sa tante Peggy. Des années plus tard, il essayait encore de la tenir.


Bon, j'ai vu un film qui m'a pas mal ébranlée ce soir : "tu ne tueras point". Avec le génial Andrew Garfield (de mon point de vue, le plus mignon des Spidey)... Bon, c'était trash, c'était triste, et du coup, j'avais besoin de relâcher la pression. Pour ne pas mettre encore plus de saloperies dans Hearts and Minds - ils en supportent déjà assez, je crois - bah je me suis lâchée sur quelqu'un d'autre. Pour le coup, c'était Peggy et les Stark.

Désolée d'avance, et bonne lecture !

* * *

Peggy Carter franchit la porte de la demeure Stark d'un pas assuré.

_ T'es une copine de papa ? Il veut voir personne, annonça une petite voix aiguë.

Surprise, la jeune femme baissa les yeux, pour voir assis par terre, un gamin âgé de trois ans manipulant des Legos pour former une tour défiant toutes les lois de la gravité – mais qui tenait malgré tout. Un vrai génie comme son père.

_ Est-ce que tu te fiches de moi, Anthony Edward Stark ? demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

_ Oh, tante Peggy. Ça alors. Je ne t'avais pas reconnue, railla le petit garçon.

Il tenait beaucoup trop de son père, celui-là, songea Peggy en levant les yeux au ciel, amusée. Trois ans et déjà beau parleur.

Le gamin se jeta dans les bras de sa tante d'adoption, recueillant de l'affection là où il pouvait.

_ Alors, comment ça se passe avec papa ? interrogea-t-elle.

_ Bof, comme d'hab, grommela l'enfant.

Peggy savait que Howard n'accordait pas beaucoup d'affection à son fils, trop occupé par ses inventions, le SHIELD, et sa femme, qu'il avait épousé alors qu'il ne l'aimait même pas.

Elle regrettait l'ingénieur souriant et sarcastique, celui qu'elle avait un jour aimé. Parce que petit à petit, à force de déceptions, il se transformait en un homme froid et amer qu'elle ne supportait pas et qui lui brisait le cœur un peu plus à chaque fois.

_ Tu sais, tante Peggy, plus tard, je t'épouserais, décréta Tony. Et plus jamais tu ne pleureras à cause de papa ou de ce crétin de Captain America. Il était cool, mais moi je deviendrais encore plus cool.

Peggy ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement :

_ Je vous le rappellerais, monsieur Stark. Quand je serais vieille et ridée et que plus personne ne voudra de moi, je vous le rappellerais.

_ Bah, t'es déjà un peu vieille, fit remarquer le gamin.

_ Merci, rit-elle.

_ Mais je t'aime quand même. Tu verras, tante Peggy, avec moi tu seras plus jamais malheureuse.

.

_ Howard ! s'exclama Peggy en voyant apparaître l'ingénieur.

Un sourire éclaira son visage ridé, et des larmes de joies apparurent aux coins de ses yeux.

_ Je savais que tu n'étais pas mort contrairement à ce qu'ils disaient… Tu es bien trop résistant pour mourir, surtout d'un accident de voiture, hein ? Tu as survécu à tellement plus…

Howard ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Peggy ne le laissa pas l'interrompre :

_ Personne ne meurt vraiment, de toute façon… Et j'ai l'impression d'être la seule à vieillir…

Sa main douce parcourut le visage bronzé, et elle soupira :

_ J'ai honte de le dire, mais je préférais ta moustache à ce bouc ridicule, le réprimanda-t-elle.

_ Désolé, lâcha seulement Howard, l'air ému. Désolé, P-Peggy…

_ Tu sais que Steve est en vie ? Il n'a pas vieilli non plus… Et j'ai vu Bucky, je crois… C'est bien qu'ils soient réunis, non ?

_ Quoi, Cap' et Bucky ? s'étonna Howard. Peggy, Bucky est mort il y a des années… Pendant la guerre. Et tu sais, il était amoureux de toi, Steve. Tu t'en rappelles, non ?

_ J'ai vu Bucky, aussi sûr que je te vois, Howard, s'entêta la vieille femme, sans voir les deux traînées de larmes sur les joues du génie. Et tu sais bien que Steve et moi ça n'a jamais été sérieux, enfin. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Bucky. Et toi tu n'avais d'yeux que pour moi, à une époque, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix brisée. Mais j'ai vieilli… On a eu des divergences d'opinions… On s'est séparés… Oh Howard… J'aimerais tellement que tu me pardonnes pour tout ça…

Howard déglutit, renifla, et finit par murmurer :

_ Bien sûr que je te pardonne, Peggy.

_ Comment va ton fils ? Le petit Anthony ? Tu t'occupes bien de lui, au moins ? Il doit avoir six ou sept ans, maintenant ?

Howard se racla la gorge :

_ Ou-oui, Tony va bien. I-il est très heureux.

_ Un vrai génie comme son papa, hein ?

Howard inspira, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, un sanglot lui échappa.

_ Oh, Howard, soupira Peggy. Il ne faut pas pleurer, enfin… Je suis sûr que tu es un excellent père…

_ Si tu le dis…

_ Si toi et moi n'avions pas fait passer nos carrières avant… Avant nous, peut-être aurions nous pu être heureux aujourd'hui, pas vrai, Howard ?

_ Oui, balbutia Howard. Bien sûr, Peggy. Je t'aimerais toujours. Tu le sais ça. Même quand tu seras vieille et ridée, je t'aimerais toujours.

_ Je suis déjà vieille et ridée, Howard, fit-elle remarquer d'une voix tremblante de fatigue.

Ces quelques minutes de visite avaient déjà épuisé la vieille femme.

_ Peu importe, assura Howard à mi-voix. À mes yeux tu seras toujours la plus belle. Si j'avais pu, tu n'aurais plus jamais été malheureuse.

Les yeux de Peggy se fermèrent, et elle se laissa porter par la fatigue.

Alors l'homme laissa les larmes couler librement sur ses joues sans plus tenter de les retenir.

C'était la même chose à chaque fois qu'il venait.

_ Je suis tellement navré de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse, tante Peggy…

* * *

Oui. Désolée. J'imagine juste beaucoup trop bien Peggy prendre Tony pour Howard à chaque fois qu'il vient lui rendre visite... À la base, je voulais écrire sur Howard apprenant la maladie de Peggy, mais je me suis dit qu'elle avait du se déclarer après la mort d'Howard - vu la chronologie ce serait logique - alors ça s'est transformé en ça...

Sinon, encore une fois, je recommande la série Agent Carter à tous les fans de Marvel (regardez juste la première saison ! Huit épisodes c'est vite fait !), et je vous dit à la prochaine, pour le prochain chapitre de Hearts and Minds !


End file.
